Funbari no uta
by coolwater
Summary: Es acaso, q no quieres q sea más fuerte q papá?” Se acerco cada vez más. “Q yo pueda lastimar a papá, q lo mate?”, “Dime es eso lo q te preocupa! ES ESO VERDAD? TAN POCA CONFIANZA TIENES EN MI! DIME!” Capitulo 6
1. Chapter 1

Funbari no uta

(¿?): "Por fin llegamos".

(¿?): "Esta muy descuidada, se nota q no le tomaron ningún cuidado".

(¿?): "Me pregunto como estará."

(¿?): "Seguramente, creció mucho desde q lo dejamos"

(¿?): "Bueno lo único q podemos hacer es esperar".

(¿?): "Estará Tamao adentro?"

(¿?): "No lo sabremos sino entramos"

(¿?): "Es verdad, por fin, terminaron las batallas"

…………………………………

(¿): "Se están tardando bastante.

(¿): "Vienen de mucho más lejos q nosotros q esperabas."

(¿): "Si nos hubieran dejado ayudarles, seguro hubieran llegado, meses antes."

(¿): "Dijeron q todavía no había terminado"

Un cristal empezó a brillar, colgaba de la muñeca de un muchacho, eran 4, y todos estaban sentados en la sala de la pensión funbari.

(¿): "Por fin llegaron"

Entra el castaño junto con la mujer rubia

(¿?): Creo q hay alguien dentro, Hola? Hay alguien ahí?

(¿): "Por fin llegaron, se tardaron demasiado!"

(¿?): "HORO HORO!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!!"

Horo: "Lo mismo digo debilucho! " T.T

Yoh: "Y Ren? Eres tu?"

Ren: "Creí q no me reconocerías nunca" sonríe

Yoh: "Cambiaste mucho!" le sonríe con esa sonrisa característica de el.

Ren: "Solo en mi aspecto, pero sigo siendo el mismo"

Anna: "El mismo engreído, quieres decir"

Horo: "A ti tb te extrañamos anna…" irónicamente.

Anna: "Miren este desastre, q fue lo q hicieron!"

(¿?): "No se preocupe doña anna yo lo limpiare!"

Yoh: "Ryu! Tu tb estas aquí!" nn

Ryu: "Por supuesto, no me permitiría faltarme a su bienvenida!"

Yoh, Anna: "Bienvenida?"

El cristal q brillaba al principio ahora estaba volando y formaba con un cordón una palabra: "bienvenidos"

Yoh: ·· "Morphin? Entonces, Lyserg! Tu tb…"

Lyserg: " Por supuesto nada evitaría q yo tb viniera!" nn

Anna: "Parece q todos están aquí…"

(¿?): "Espera un momentingo huerita!" una voz estilo afro, Salio de detrás de ella.

Anna: "Esa voz…"

(¿?): "Si pue, soy yo el gran Chocolove!, yo tp me faltaría a la bienvenida!"

Anna: "Tu si q no cambiaste nada" lo mira irónicamente

Chocolove: "Óyeme tu q quiso decir con eso!"

Yoh: "Ya, ya, tranquilos, lo importante es q todos están aquí nn!"

Horo: Lo mira con una sonrisa, "tu si q no cambiaste nada"

……………………………………………………

Todos habían cambiado mucho, la madurez les había llegado a todos, bueno casi, jeje.

Año 2007, colina funbari, fue donde se encontraron todos los antiguos amigos del torneo de shamanes, ya todos tenían 22, o 21 años, aunque ya no eran tan infantiles como antes, todos habían madurado notoriamente, Horo horo, ahora portaba una melena, no muy larga, y ya no llevaba la bandita, Ren ahora era la cabeza de la familia Tao, su imagen de ahora era muy similar a la de su padre En, solo q sus ojos amarillos era lo q los diferenciaba, Chocolove, estaba mucho mas gordo, llevaba gafas oscuras para ocultar su ceguera, y ya no tenia cabello, parece q la vida de la cárcel lo cambio tb, Lyserg se hizo crecer el cabello tb hasta poder atárselo como una cola, (claro q todos estaban igual de lindos q siempre n.n) Anna, tb con el cabello largo ahora tenia el cuerpo de una mujer adulta muy bien desarrollada, Yoh tb tenia el cabello largo, y los audífonos ahora los llevaba en el cuello, su rostro se veía tranquilo como siempre, incluso mas, todas las esencias eran las mismas, ahora los amigos se encontraban en un pequeño bar en la ciudad de Tokio.

………………………………………

Ren: "En realidad pasaron 7 años desde la última vez q nos vimos"

Horo: "Si nos hubieran llevado con ustedes hubieran acabado mas rápido"

Anna: "Era un asunto muy personal, solo podíamos encargarnos nosotros dos, pero ahora, debemos encargarnos de otro asunto aun mas importante."

Horo: "Bueno vamos a festejar, no me digan q no quieren aprovechar nuestra mayoría de edad, verdad?" los mira suspicazmente.

Todos: "Si!"

Todos tomaron unos tragos, brindaron por el regreso de Yoh y Anna, por su reencuentro, y por q la batalla había acabado.

Ren: "Tanto q dices q nosotros cambiamos, mírate a ti"

Yoh: "eh?" lo mira confuso

Horo: "Es verdad con el cabello así, te pareces mucho a tu hermanito"

Todos: "Mm." se quedan pensativos

Lyserg: Se levanta de la mesa para despertar a todos "No hay q recordar cosas desagradables, lo importante es q ellos están aquí no es cierto?"

Anna: "Yoh sigue siendo el mismo, no importa q haya cambiado su aspecto el siempre será el mismo." Lo mira con una cara de satisfacción.

Horo: "Tu tp cambiaste nada"

Anna: Se enoja luego golpea a Horo, en la cara dejándolo con una bandita gigante sobre su cara.

Todos: gotita

Ren: --' "eso te pasa por andar de chistosito…"

Chocolove: Haciendo malabares, "quien quere un chitesito!"

Ren: ·$&?!!

Yoh: "Jijiji, no peleen" tranquilo como siempre

Horo: "En serio no cambiaste nada" nn

Ren: "Y cual era ese asunto tan importante"

Ryu: "Pues q mas, tienen q ir a ver al joven Hanna"

Todos: "Hanna?"

Yoh: "jijiji pues verán, Hanna es…"

(¿?): "No lo escuches anna!!!"

Todos: "eh?"

Una chica de cabellos azules, tb bastante mayor entro por la ventana del bar.

Todos: "Pilika??"

Pilika: "así es, es solo meterte cuento, estoy segura de q la tal Hanna es otra mujer!"

Horo: gotita, "y tu de donde saliste?"

Anna: Se enoja, hace un puño con la mano, y golpea a pilika cosa de q ella sale volando, "en primer lugar, hanna tb es nombre para niño, y en segundo lugar, no es ninguna otra mujer, si no q es nuestro hijo, de yoh y mió!"

Todos: ··, "QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yoh: Jijiji, bueno pues verán, hanna nació unos meses después de q el torneo terminara.

Chocolove: "así q tuvieron su propio fetejo depue de vencer a Hao?" con una sonrisita irónica.

Yoh, Anna: Se sonrojan y luego ambos hacen un puño con la mano para golpear a Chocolove, cosa de q el tb sale volando por los cielos.

Todos: gotita

Chocolove: Ya golpeado y con moretes, "Solo era un chiste…"

Lyserg: "Vaya, q si es una gran sorpresa, aún me parecen muy jóvenes, pero me alegro por Hanna, es muy afortunado al tener como padre al Shaman más poderoso" nn

Horo: "Es verdad, pero aún así no nos rendiremos, te quitaremos el título Yoh" le guiña un ojo.

Yoh: "Jijiji, espero ansioso ese día" sonríe como siempre lo hace

Horo: "Ah! Es verdad, hay algo q me tiene intrigado, q paso con Hao al final?"

Yoh, Anna: Cierran los ojos pensativos, habla yoh, "Después de mi segunda pelea con el, creí q lo había vencido, pero…", anna continua, "desapareció igual q la primera vez…" otra vez cierran los ojos.

Todos: Tb cierran los ojos pensativos, "Mmmmm"

Chocolove: "Pero no hay de q preocuparse, Yoh e muy fuerte!" como si no le importara.

Lyserg: "Sí, es verdad, pero…" se queda pensativo

Yoh: Le sonríe, "no te preocupes, ustedes tb mejoraron mucho después de estos años no?" nn

Ren: "No dejaremos q alguien como Hao nos derrote, si se aparece otra vez yo lo venceré!" con mucha seguridad.

Horo: "Ay si tu, y como estas tan seguro," lo mira de reojo.

Ren: "Por q soy el más fuerte"

Horo: "Ah se te subieron los sumos solo por q ahora tienes chivito!" (N/a: chivito se le dice en mi país a la pequeña barba puntiaguda q tienen algunos hombres y q normalmente se le une con un bigote, pero la mayoría de las veces es solo la barba, no se si en otros países tb se le dice así, pero es mejor asegurarse nn)

Ren: "Q DIJISTE!" Enojado.

Horo: "Q QUIERES PELEAR!" ambos se miran de modo q hacen chispas con los ojos.

Yoh: "No peleen" tranquilo como siempre.

Ren, Horo: "No te metas!!"

(¿?): "Amo Yoh!!"

Yoh: "M?, ah eres tu Amidamaru"

Amidamaru: "Amo, el joven Hanna esta por llegar"

Yoh: "Bueno, eso significa q debemos irnos, nos veremos luego chicos, y la próxima vez les presentaremos a Hanna nn"

Anna: "Cuidado se nos haga tarde, veámonos de una vez"

Yoh: "Si, hasta luego"

Todos: "Adiós!!"

Lyserg: Una vez q Yoh y anna salieron, "Hanna, es realmente muy afortunado "

Todos: u.u

………………………………………………………

Un niño de aproximadamente 6 años, vestía un overol bastante flaco para su edad, ojos grandes y negros (exactamente igual a yoh) de pelo rubio corto caminaba por las calles de la colina funbari junto con su tío ryu, un hombre alto y muy fornido q vestía de manera extraña y tenia un peinado estilo elvis hacia delante.

Hanna: Se detiene en seco unas cuadras antes de llegar a la pensión y se sienta.

Ryu: "Q pasa pequeño? Solo nos faltan unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a tu casa."

Hanna: "Estoy cansado tío ryu. Sabes estuve pensando, q será de mi papa?"

Ryu: oO "T…tu… tu padre?" Da un profundo suspiro y sigue caminando, "Ya te conté miles de historias de el, y amidamaru tb no es verdad?"

Sale el espíritu del samurai y se sienta al lado del pequeño hanna q tenia su cara escondida entre sus rodillas.

Amida: "Es verdad, no las recuerda joven hanna?"

Hanna: "Amidamaru… no es eso es solo q… tras este largo viaje q hice con el tío ryu para averiguar sobre el pasado de los amigos de mis padres me puse a pensar… por q papa nos dejo a mi y a mama, nunca lo había pensado antes pero se me paso por la mente en el tren."

Ryu: "Joven hanna, no tiene por q preguntarse eso."

Hanna: u.u "Por q lo dices, tu conociste a tus padres desde q naciste…" Vuelve a ocultar su cabeza entre sus rodillas y se pone a llorar. "YA NISIQUIERA SE SI MI MAMA ES MI VERDADERA MAMA!"

Ryu se sobresalta al escuchar eso y pone cara de sorprendido para luego mostrar una sonrisa forzosa.

Ryu: " JE je… y.y.. por q lo dices?"

Hanna: Saca un poco su cabeza con sus ojos vidriosos. " el otro día estaba bajando a la cocina y escuche a conchi y ponchi hablar sobre dos personas q iban a llegar…"

**FLASHBACK**

El pequeño rubio baja las escaleras soñoliento y escucha unas voces que venían de la cocina se acerca cuidadosamente a la puerta y posa su oreja en esta para escuchar mejor.

Conchi: "Escuchaste las nuevas noticias? El amo y su esposa llamaron, le dijeron a tamao q llegarían el fin de semana. No te parece increíble?"

Ponchi: "Como es posible! Después de 7 años… deberían estar muertos!"

Los ojos del pequeño hanna se abrieron al escuchar esa palabra.

Conchi: "Yo tb pienso lo mismo, después de dejar a la pobre criatura al cargo de Tamao y todavía sola! Apenas permitieron q Ryu la ayude."

Ponchi: "Y todavía q la obliguen a disfrazarse durante todos estos años. Esos dos no tienen vergüenza!!"

Hanna: Susurrando por lo bajo, "_quien es tamao?"_

(¿): Una voz femenina se escucha a lo lejos "CONCHI PONCHI, SI LOS VUELVO A ESCUCHAR HABLANDO ESAS COSAS LES JURO Q NO LOS DEJARE VIVOS!"

Hanna da un suspiro de relajación, "_Al menos mama ya llego."_

Conchi: "No se por q te haces tanto lió Tamao."

Hanna abre los ojos al escuchar esto ultimo.

Ponchi: "Si, sabes q estamos diciendo la verdad!"

La figura entra, era una hermosa chica de ojos rosados pero pelo rubio largo, llevaba un vestido negro hasta los tobillos y tenia una espectacular figura, de tez blanca como la nieve y mirada siempre baja y triste aún cuando se enojaba.

Tamao: "Saben q si hanna los escucha…"

Conchi: "De eso no te preocupes, yo mismo me encargue de dejarlo dormido en su habitación."

Ponchi: "Por cierto Tamao q harás ahora, q Yoh y Anna van a regresar?"

Conchi: "Piensas decirles lo q te dijimos la otra vez? De reclamar la custodia del chico?"

Los ojos de hanna ya estaban por salirse de tan abiertos q estaban, y su mirada de horror daba la impresión de q hubiera visto al mismo demonio.

Tamao: "Saben, q no puedo hacerlo. Aunq yo haya criado a hanna desde q era un bebe. Sigue sin ser mi hijo. Además, es por el mismo amor q le tengo al joven Yoh, q no pienso reclamarlo."

Hanna empezaba a retroceder lentamente hasta q se choco su cabeza con una mesa e hizo un fuerte ruido.

Tamao: "Q FUE ESO?"

Hanna se horrorizo, y empezó a correr a su habitación, se tumbo en el fotón para q piensen q estaba dormido y no hizo ningún ruido.

Tamao deslizo la puerta y vio q la mesa aún se tambaleaba y fue cuando corrió al cuarto de hanna para asegurarse de q no haya escuchado nada, y lo encontró durmiendo placidamente en su cama, dio un suspiro y cerro la puerta de su habitación para q no le entrara la luz y lo despertara.

Hanna se destapo en ese momento y empezó a llorar.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ryu: "Vamos hanna eso es estúpido, realmente crees q tus propios padres te harían creer q tamao era tu madre?"

Amidamaru lo detuvo bruscamente.

Hanna: "Entonces… tu lo sabías. TU TB ESTABAS EN ESTO!!!!!!!!"

Ryu: "No no no… bueno… je…. Tal vez pero…. Lo hicimos para protegerte!"

Hanna: "PROTEGERME DE QUE!!" Quiso hacer su oversoul con la espada legendaria pero amidamaru no se lo permitió. "Tu tb amidamaru?" Amidamaru solo cerró los ojos resignado.

"NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN NADIE!!!" Entonces empezó a correr hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

Ryu: "HANNA!"

Amidamaru: "No lo haga." Ryu se volteo a mirar al espíritu. "Hoy llegan, el amo yoh y la señora Anna. Quien mejor para buscarlo y explicarle la situación en la q tuvo q estar desde q nación sino sus propios padres?"

Ryu: "P..p…pero…"

Amidamaru: "Q acaso no confía en ellos?"

Ryu: u.u "esta bien." Se resigna y toma las cosas de hanna. "Vamonos."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Ya en el bosque el pequeño esta corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y poco a poco se fue deteniendo. Se sienta y otra vez empieza a llorar ocultando su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Hanna: "NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN NADIE…"

Se acerca una figura masculina de las sombras, solo se ven sus brillantes y negros ojos.

(¿): "Por q lloras pequeño?"

Hanna: Se limpia las lágrimas de su cara y lo mira, abre sus ojos como si estuviera viendo un ángel, y le responde como hipnotizado levantando la cabeza para ver mejor a la gran figura de aquel hombre, "papa?"

El castaño solo le lanzo una sonrisa de ternura, le extendió la mano para q lo siguiera. "Ven pequeño, vamos a dar un paseo."

Y ambos se adentraron en el bosque, las hojas caían y una cayo exactamente donde estaba sentado el pequeño y se incinero…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Funbari no unta**

**Capítulo 2**

Se encontraban en la pensión, a la cima de la colina funbari. Una mujer y un hombre discuten en la cocina mientras una tímida chica los escucha atenta.

Anna: "Q dices? Y como se enteró?" Tratando de mantenerse serena.

Ryu: "Al parecer escucho a los espíritus de Tamao hablar sobre eso."

Anna: "Es eso cierto Tamao?" La chica solo asintió triste y melancólica con la cabeza.

"hmp… bueno no hay nada más q hacer excepto esperar a Yoh."

Tamao: "Señora Anna!"

Anna: "Q sucede Tamao?" Sentada mirando al vacío, evitando la mirada de la mujer de ojos rosados.

Tamao: "Solo quería… quería decirle, q lo siento mucho…"

Anna: "Te preocupa Hanna? No te culpo Tamao. Y se perfectamente lo q estas pensando."

Tamao: "(_Lo sabe? Pero como)"_

Anna: "No puedo creer q quieras la custodia de hanna, después de todo lo q pasamos yoh y yo. Para estos momentos, tal vez estaríamos muertos de no ser por el recuerdo de q el pequeño nos esperaba en casa. 7 años. 7 años de puras batallas, de guerra en contra de una sola persona, y sin ningún aliado, ya que si llamábamos a alguien, de seguro lo mataban antes de llegar a la arena de combate. Vimos incontables muertes, q prefiero no recordar, vivimos momentos muy difíciles en los q algunos nos faltaba la comida. Fueron condiciones miserables Tamao. Pero seguimos adelante, solo por el recuerdo de q el pequeño nos esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Se q lo sientes Tamao. Q no se vuelva a repetir."· Se levantó y salio por la puerta del comedor, antes de cerrarla por completo, se volteo una vez más para ver a tamao. "Yoh ya esta cerca con Hanna, prepara la comida y alista los cuartos."

Tamao: "Si señora." Con una reverencia.

Amidamaru: "Doña Anna!" El espíritu del samurai en forma de bolita se acerco a la itako q ahora vestía la yukata ya q ya eran más de las 10 de la noche. Hanna estaba perdido desde hace más de las 4 de la tarde. "El amo Yoh se acerca y tiene al joven hanna en brazos."

Anna: "Gracias amidamaru." Ahora q lo pensaba detenidamente, no había visto a su hijo en 7 años. Aún de tan solo unos meses, no se podía notar bien a quien se parecía. Se había perdido de su primera caminada y de sus primeras palabras, incluso de su primer día de clases. Se preguntaba, a quien de los dos se parecerá? Q clase de niño será, uno educado, tal vez mimado… Todas esas dudas vagaban por su mente, mientras veía como su esposo, cargaba un bulto envuelto en su chamarra, ya q afuera estaba lloviendo, y se acercaba empapado pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya q al parecer había encontrado lo q estaba buscando. "Tardaste." Le dijo indiferente, como solía hacerlo aún tratándose de su hijo, debía mostrarse firme, por q la situación en la q se encontraban todos los shamanes ese momento, no permitía q ninguno de ellos llamase la atención en ningún momento. Más bien, todos debían permanecer en perfecta calma. Toda la posible.

Yoh: "Shh… Se quedó dormido." Mirando con ternura a su niño mientras entraba a la casa el castaño de ahora, pelo largo. (No se olviden q ya tienen 22 años y todos cambiaron! Se los voy a estar haciendo recuerdo a cada rato, para q no haya confusiones).

La itako se acerco, le quito unos pelos de la cara a su esposo y le acaricio suave su mojada mejilla, y luego bajo la mirada para ver mejor al pequeño q estaba en sus brazos, el pequeño hanna, q hermoso era. La viva imagen de su padre, pero el color del pelo lo heredó de ella aunque, algo la inquietaba, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo único que quería en ese momento era cargar a su hijo, q hace 7 años no veía ni abrazaba, ni besaba, y suavemente, lo arrebato de los brazos de su esposo y le acaricio con ternura la cabeza.

Anna: "Esta frío."

Yoh: "Si… Afuera hacía bastante frío. Pero si le tapaba la cara se le iba a hacer difícil respirar. Mejor llevémoslo a la cama."

La itako y el shaman subieron las gradas, recordando cada rincón de esa pensión q hace tiempo habían abandonado se dirigieron a una habitación q enseguida reconocieron como la de su hijo por todos los juguetes q habían en ella, pero más q nada por la pequeña fotografía en blanco y negro q estaba en la mesa, de ellos 3, 8 años atrás cuando anna todavía estaba embarazada, e yoh con el pelo corto, y con la imagen de solo unos adolescentes, definitivamente habían cambiado mucho. Tamao hizo bien, al hacerla en blanco y negro, así no notaria la diferencia entre ella y su verdadera madre.

Lentamente la itako recostó al pequeño en su futón, lo vio dormir plácidamente, y volvió la cara para ver una cara de preocupación de su esposo.

Anna: "Sucede algo?"

Yoh: Seguía con el semblante serio. "Debo hablar contigo. Salgamos, no quiero q hanna despierte."

Anna: "Si." Contestó sin ningún cambio en su carácter o tono de preocupación. Como dije antes, la situación no ameritaba ni el más mínimo cambio de humor en los shamanes.

Yoh: Se cruzó de piernas en la mesa frente a su esposa, se cruzó de brazos para poder decirle todo lo q había visto.

**Flash Back**

Se ve al shaman de pelo largo con su abrigo caminando por las calles de funbari, gritando.

Yoh: "HANNAAAA! HANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DONDE ESTAS!" Se para en seco, siente una presencia muy fuerte q provenía del bosque, corre hacia el se adentra un poco y pierde la presencia entre todas las demás q se encontraban, mira por todas partes sin encontrar rastro de vida humana, se detiene y cierra los ojos para sentir la presencia de nuevo, y corre hacia el norte, se detiene poco a poco y encuentra a un niño acostado en el suelo, se encontraba en el medio de un circulo de cenizas, pareciera q hubiera habido un incendio poco tiempo antes, se acerco lentamente al pequeño y le quito unos cuantos pelos rubios de la cara, pronto lo reconoció, lo alzo con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo pero este solo abrio los ojos un poco para ver la figura del hombre media borrosa, le dirigió una tierna sonrisa y pronunció una sola palabra, q basto para q el shaman se quedara en shock y luego vuelva a sonreír.

Hanna: "Papa…" Cerro sus ojos suavemente para regresar a su sueño q al parecer lo estaba haciendo muy feliz ya q su sonrisa no la quito en todo el camino. Incluso cuando empezó a llover.

**Fin del Flashback**

Anna: "Como? Te llamó papa?"

Yoh: "Aún con la fotografía dudo q me haya reconocido tan rápido."

Anna: "Sospechas de alguien?"

Yoh: "Si. Aunque aún no estoy muy seguro, pero… las cenizas me lo confirman."

Anna: "Ya veo. Yoh, creo, q es hora de avisarle a los demás."

Yoh: "Si, yo también lo creo."

………………………………………………………………………

Cae un trueno.

(¿): "Parece q va a empezar a llover."

Hanna: "Eso no importa a mi me gusta la lluvia."

(¿): Le sonríe tiernamente. "En seriio? Y por q?"

Hanna: Lo miro un poco pensativo. "La verdad no lo sé. Me hace sentir q estoy vivo. Q estoy viviendo una realidad. Me encanta q caiga y moje a todos, cuando salía con ma… digo Tamao, y empezaba a llover, todo se mojaba y los charcos q se formaban en el suelo permitían ver el cielo, infestado de nubes, q no te permitían ver el cielo azul ni el sol. Me hacía recordar q la vida siempre cambia. Y q no todo siempre es felicidad. Por eso, me recuerda a la realidad."

(¿): "Sabes, hablas muy sabiamente, para tener solo 7 años."

Hanna: "Jijiji, eso es obra de amidamaru. El me enseño todo lo q papa solía decir. Me contó tantas historias de él q era casi como si lo conociera. Pero no es así." Cambio su semblante a uno más serio. "Nunca conocí a mi papa, y toda mi vida fue una mentira, con una madre falsa y todos mintiéndome a mi alrededor." Levanto una mirada asesina. "Los odio a todos."

(¿): "Hmp no los puedes odiar para siempre." Lo mira con ternura, "o sí?"

Hanna: Lo miro confundido. "Por cierto… tu eres mi papá verdad?"

(¿): "Por q lo dices?"

Hanna: " Tu aura, es muy parecida a la mía además, por alguna extraña razón siento q estamos conectados, y te pareces mucho al hombre de la foto q me dio Tamao."

(¿): "Y por lo menos sabes como se llama tu padre?"

Hanna: Se quedo en shock por un momento. Nunca había preguntado el nombre de su padre. Solo sabía q era el shaman king, y q su nombre resultaba de la unión del de sus padres. Por q nunca se había preguntado el nombre de su padre?

(¿): Se agacho para quedar a la altura del pequeño q seguía confundido y perdido en sus pensamientos. "Eres muy fuerte, pequeño hanna. Me impresiono mucho la cantidad de poderes q tienes solo con 7 años de edad. Estoy, muy orgulloso de ti. Definitivamente, llegarás a ser el shaman más poderoso, y yo me encargaré de eso." Se paró nuevamente y los rodeó un círculo de fuego, impuso sus manos en la cien de hanna y le dijo, "Yo me encargaré de q seas el shaman más poderoso, al igual o más q tu padre."

Hanna: Cerró sus ojos, "papa…" los abrió y estos empezaron a brillar, el aro de fuego se desvaneció y el hombre de pelo largo lo sujeto para acurrucarlo en el suelo. "alguien vendrá por ti. Hijo mío…"

……………………………………………

Despertó exaltado y sudando. Estaba soñando? No, no podía ser un sueño, pero esta en su recamara. Estuvo soñando todo este tiempo? Vio la foto de sus padres volteada en la mesa. Solo había una forma de comprobarlo. Se vistió rápidamente y salio de la habitación. Bajo las gradas y se apresuró a ir al comedor. Se quedó en shock al ver a dos personas ahí sentadas, una se le hacía muy familiar, se parecía mucho a la persona con la q hablo en el bosque, es más era idéntica, y la otra se parecía a su madre pero, esta tenia una cara más seria y no triste como la de su falsa mama, ella tenia el semblante serio en todo momento y sus ojos a diferencia de los de su falsa madre, eran color negro, q resaltaban más su belleza, era incluso más hermosa q la mujer q había pretendido ser su madre todos estos años.

Yoh: "Vaya, hasta q despiertas, Hanna."

Hanna: "Ustedes… q están haciendo aquí?"

Anna: Se paró y con los brazos cruzados se acerco a su hijo, hanna al principio hizo como si quisiera escapar pero por alguna razón se quedo allí y espero a q ella le pusiera una mano en la cabeza y le desordenara el cabello suavemente. "Solo queríamos conocerte."

Hanna: "Tu… te pareces algo a… esa mujer. DIGANME USTEDES SON QUIENES ME ABANDONARON CUANDO SOLO TENIA UNOS MESES DE EDAD? RESPONDAN!"

Yoh: "Si."

Anna: "Yoh!"

Yoh: "Tranquila anna, el tiene derecho a saber la verdad." Se acercó lentamente a él y se hinco para quedar a su altura. "No te culpó si en estos momentos nos odias, después de todo, fue nuestra decisión ocultártelo todo y dejarte con Tamao. Si quieres, no tenemos por q quedarnos. nn Todo estará bien" Con su tipica sonrisa de todo estará bien.

Hanna: Se sintió algo culpable. En realidad, estaba hablando con su padre y el le estaba diciendo q no era necesario q se quedasen. "lo pensare." Es lo único q dijo, y se dio la vuelta para irse a la planta de arriba, subió las escaleras, aún pensando en lo q iba a hacer.

Anna: "Crees q hiciste lo correcto?"

Yoh: "Si, es un buen niño se q lo entenderá. Además, me gustaría saber, por q me llamó papá cuando lo encontré en el bosque." Mirando las escaleras por donde había subido hanna.

……………………………………………………………………

Se encontraba en el techo, miraba las estrellas, la lluvia ya había cesado y pensaba meticulosamente en la respuesta q les iba a dar. Un fantasma se apareció detrás suyo, pero no le dio miedo. Mas bien parecía como si supiera q iba a ir a ese lugar.

Hanna: "Amidamaru…" Lo llamo.

Amidamaru: "Dígame joven Hanna."

Hanna: "Cuéntame, otra historia de cuando mi papa estaba en el torneo de shamanes."

Amidamaru: Se le apareció una gotita en la cien. "creo q ya se las conté todas."

Hanna: "Entonces repíteme una."

Amidamaru: "Esta bien cuál quisiera oír?"

Hanna: Tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío y se quedo callado un momento. Luego decidio hablar, sin quitar la vista al vacío. "cuentame, de…" mostró una pequeña sonrisa. "De cuando mi papa se enfrento a Ren Tao."

Amidamaru: "Ahh, eligió una buena joven hanna. Bueno, fue poco después de q el amo yoh se había enfrentado a Fausto, como le dije, se fue a Izumo a entrenarse espiritualmente para estar preparado, al regresar………

……………………………………………………………………………………

(¿): Corria agitado, con una computadora bajo el brazo, pisaba los charcos sin importarle q se mojara sus pantalones, corría y corría, no quería detenerse. 7 años, por fin habían regresado. "Debo, darme prisa. Yoh amigo. Por fin regresaste."

Alguien toca a la puerta.

Anna: "Esperabamos a alguien?"

Yoh: "Probablemente sea Tamao." Va a abrir la puerta busca pero no encuentra a nadie, y luego mira para abajo, sus ojos se abren, estaba emocionado. "Ma… manta."

Manta: Todavía cansado y agitado "Yoh… Regresaste…"

Yoh: Se agacho para abrazar a su amigo. Hace 7 años q no lo veía parecía q iba a llorar.

Anna: "Ya déjense de estupideces, menos mal volviste manta. Necesitaba q alguien me prepare un té." Lo miro con malicia.

Manta: "eh… jeje, esta bien anna." En sus pensamientos. "(_esta si q no cambio nada…)"_

Yoh: "Por cierto manta, pareces cansado. Corriste?"

Manta: "Acabo de llegar de unos viajes de negocios y pasé por el cementerio, los espíritus me dijeron q ya habías vuelto y no pude evitar empezar a correr de alegría nn"

Hanna: "Tome mi decisión."

Todos: Óò?

Manta: Lo observa bien. "AAAAAHH! TU DEBES SER HANNA!"

Hanna: o.o¿ "Y tu quien eres?"

Manta: "Vaya, Yoh tenias razón, es idéntico a ti!"

Anna: "Espera, como es q el enano cabezón sabe de hanna yoh!"

Yoh: . "Jijiji, bueno, poco después q nació hanna, tenia q contárselo a alguien, y pues como me prohibiste decírselo a los muchachos, acudí a Manta, jeje."

Hanna: "como sea, creo q están ocupados, volveré luego."

Yoh: "Espera hanna!"

Anna: "Manta, lo siento pero necesitamos arreglar ciertas cosas con Hanna, crees q puedas venir más tarde, de todas formas, tenemos q hablar con todos."

Manta: Asintiendo con la cabeza. "Esta bien." Estaba por salir.

Anna: "PERO PRIMERO PREPÁRAME EL TÉ!"

Caída de manta tipo anime.

Yoh: Toca la puerta. "Puedo pasar?"

Hanna: "Si." Estaba sentado en su futón, abrazándose las rodillas.

Yoh: "Dime, ya tomaste tu decisión?"

Hanna: Sin dirigirle la mirada. "Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Yoh: Sentándose a su lado. "Si claro, adelante."

Hanna: Levantando un poco su cara para quedar frente a frente con su padre. "Cuando estaba en el bosque, ya estaba dormido cuando me encontraste verdad?"

Yoh: Lo miro un poco sorprendido, "Si."

Hanna: "Ya veo." Volvió a ocultar su cabeza entre sus rodillas y murmuraba por lo bajo, "entonces si fue un sueño."

Yoh: Todavía preocupado, por parte sabía lo q pasaba, pero decidió q no era hora de q el la supiera. "Dime, ya tomaste tu decisión?"

Hanna: "Si… pero con una condición." Se paró hasta q su cabeza quedo un poco más arriba q la de su padre, q estaba sentado. "Debes, hacerme más fuerte."

Continuara...

Bueno 2º Cap, en el prox verán más sobre los demás shamanes, y tb el nacimiento de hanna en vivo! xb jeje, bueno espero les haya gustado y que dejen muuuchos muuuchos reviws!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de Coolwater: **Antes de leer este capítulo les recomiendo a los q puedan, volver a ver el episodio Nº 61 del anime, y también si pueden, bajarse la canción: Northern lights ballad version de megumi hayashibara. Si no pueden, entonces pueden escuchar la canción northern lights pero en japonés, un poco más lenta, pero la ballad versión es mejor. Son solo recomendaciones, si no pueden no importa iguan van a entender el cap. Disfrutenlo. Ah una cosa más: otra vez les recuerdo q todos los personajes tienen entre 21 y 22 años y q todso cambiaron así q no se confundan por favor. Gracias.

"Bla bla bla" Hablan normal

"_Bla bla bla" _Pensamientos y una q otra canción.

Bla bla bla: Narración y descripciones. Se q nada q ver q ponga esto pero es solo para recordar como es el formato XD

**Funbari no uta**

**Capitulo 3**

Anna: "Q piensas hacer?" Cuestionándolo, pero de forma muy tranquila.

Yoh: "No se quien le puso la idea de volverse más fuerte, pero supongo q dada la situación no me queda de otra, parece que tendré q enfrentarlo."

Anna: "… yoh… solo recuerda, que no debes esforzarte mucho." Tenía una cara de preocupación.

Yoh: "nn no te preocupes, ya verás como todo saldrá bien" (n/a Solo recordándoles que todos tienen 22 años y que ahora tanto yoh como anna, y tb los demás pero ahora nos concentramos en ellos, tienen el pelo largo y ya cuerpo de mayores, para hacérselos más fácil, solo imagínense a Silver un poco menos musculoso, y a anna, algo así como jun pero rubia y con ojos negros ;) ) Mañana, acompañare a hanna a la escuela."

Anna: "Y por q harás eso?" Tranquila bebiendo un té.

Yoh: "Necesito saber, con que clase de personas trata, y si es que lo tratan bien, para saber, como debo enfrentarlo"

Anna: "Intentas averiguar si tiene tu pasado? Yoh, no estas yendo muy lejos? Acabamos de llegar después de todo." Manteniendo su aire de tranquilidad.

Yoh: "En realidad solo quiero comprobar algo jijiji"

…………………………………………………………………………

La mañana estaba llegando, ya los pájaros cantaban en el silencio de la madrugada, el sol salía poco a poco, rozando todo a su alrededor con su calor y su luz, luz que llegó a una de las habitaciones en el piso más alto de Funbari Onsen, donde un niño de cabellos dorados dormía tranquilamente.

Amidamaru: Susurrando, "joven hanna… joven hanna, despierte…"

Hanna: "Mmmm, cinco minutos más…" dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a amidamaru.

Amidamaru: "Por favor joven hanna hágame caso, si no se despierta ahora…"

(¿): "BUENOS DIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hanna, Amidamaru: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hanna: "Q HACE EL AQUÍ!!!!!!!" Era verdad, aún no lo creía, pero solo ayer esas dos personas llegaron. Aquellos a quienes debía llamar padres, las personas, que lo abandonaron cuando tenía solo unos meses de edad. Aún no se podía acostumbrar a ellos, a pesar de todas las historias que Amidamaru le contó sobre su padre, el Shaman king, no podía aceptar que lo hayan dejado con otra persona, y peor aún, que en 7 años, le hayan hecho creer que era su madre. No se permitía a si mismo llamarlos padres aún.

Yoh: "Tranquilo, solo quería despertarte se te hará tarde para la escuela nn"

Hanna: "Y eso a ti q te importa… ¬¬"

Yoh: "Me importa, por q hoy yo te llevare nn"

Hanna, Amidamaru: OO

Amidamaru: Susurrándole al oído, "amo, esta seguro de esta decisión? El joven Hanna aún no esta acostumbrado a usted y la señora anna"

Yoh: "No te preocupes, después de todo es por eso q lo hago" pone un rostro más serio q el de costumbre, "necesito q hanna confíe en mi, si no, no lo podré proteger como es debido."

Hanna: "Y bien, q planeas hacer?"

Yoh: "Q te parece si bajamos a desayunar primero?"

Hanna: "Dudo q tu desayuno pueda ser comparado con el de la persona q se hizo pasar por mi madre, ella era la única q podía hacer q la leche sepa tan bien con panqueques u.u"

Yoh: "Jijijiji, pues entonces te tengo una sorpresita nn"

Ya una vez en el comedor Yoh y hanna entran y encuentran una mesa muy bien preparada, todo para tener un desayuno de reyes, el arroz y los huevos con tocino estaban ya puestos, acompañados de un jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche, todo en cantidades descomunales como para alimentar a un ejercito.

Ryu: "BUENOS DIAS PEQUEÑO HANNA!"

Hanna: "Y el q esta haciendo aquí ¬¬" se cruza de brazos y adopta una posición madura, "creí q había dejado claro q no quería tener nada q ver con los q me engañaron, en especial tu, tio ryu."

Ryu: oo……… TT "Lo se hanna, no te culpo por odiarme por ocultarte la verdad, pero debes entender, q lo hicimos por tu bien," trato de colocarle una mano en el hombro y el solo se la quito violentamente.

Hanna: "No, no es cierto, "casi gritando, "uno no le oculta la verdad a otro solo por protegerlo, sino mas bien para alejarlo!"

Yoh: "Hanna no es correcto q trates así a ryu, después de todo el ayudo a Tamao a criarte…"

Hanna: "Y tu, eres el menos indicado para hablarme y mucho menos sobre como comportarme…" fue callado por un fuerte sopapo de parte de su madre, pero no su madre biológica, a la q conoció apenas el día de ayer, sino a la otra, a la q lo acompaño por sus primeros 7 años, ya no vestía el negro vestido ni la rubia cabellera, ahora estaba con un kimono rosa q combinaba muy bien con su larga cabellera rosa y sus ojos del mismo color, pero llevaba una mirada retadora en esos profundos ojos. "P… pe… pero por q kaa-chan? (n\a: Decidí q en este fic voy a poner algunas formalidades japonesas solo para q se den cuenta del grado de respeto q hanna le tenía a cada persona, para los q no lo saben kaa-chan es mamá, es como decir "konichiwa kaa-chan!" es " hola ma!" algo así.)

Tamao: "Como te atreves a tratar de esa forma a tu tío y peor, a tu padre q hizo de todo por ti, ahora me haces quedar mal frente a el, ahora creerá q no te crié bien."

Hanna: Un poco atónito al principio y luego reaccionando. "Y tu, tu tampoco tienes ningún derecho sobre mi! Tamao-san" (n\a: para los q no saben mucho sobre las formalidades japonesas, es –san, para respeto por un mayor o alguien q sea digno de respeto, -chan, para un amigo cercano o alguien en quien confías mucho, se usa generalmente en las chicas y a veces en los animales, -kun, es para los chicos pero según yo se, no tiene tanto grado de confianza.)

Yoh: Todavía atónito por la reacción de Tamao, y dándose cuenta de lo q pasaba, decidió enmendar la situación antes de q "ella" bajara y viera el dispute q se estaba dando, "oigan, por favor hanna no tienes q reaccionar así mira come, se enfría, además q se hace tarde vamos abre la boca, aaaa!" Y le mete un bocado forzoso de arroz, y así continuamente hasta acabar el plato, luego lo deja respirar un momento al pobre hanna q estaba embutido y le mete los huevos de igual manera y también el jugo. "listo! Ahora si, vamos a la escuela!"

Hanna: "Suéltame!" zafándose de la mano de Yoh q lo llevaba a la puerta, "recuerda q aún puedo cambiar mi opinión sobre tenerlos cerca, será mejor q no vuelvas a …"

Anna: "A volver q hanna?" Apareciéndose detrás de ellos, provocando q yoh se ponga nervioso y empiece a sudar, mientras q hanna la miraba con algo de odio dispuesto a contestarle.

Hanna: "A volver a tocarme."

Anna: "Con q eso era, bueno no te volverá a tocar, si tu, no vuelves a levantar la voz, ENTENDIDO?"

Hanna: "oo" el tono de anna lo dejó atónito y sin sabe q responder, por q le pareciera, q el mismo diablo podría aparecerse en cualquier momento.

Ya camino a la escuela, los cabellos de hanna hacían sombra a sus ojos y una aura azul lo rodeaba.

Yoh: "Creo q olvide advertirte sobre anna, no le levantes la voz o te meterás en grandes problemas."

Hanna: "Si eso vi… oh, aquí es"

La escuela primaria era bastante grande, estaba rodeada de muchas rejas, la puerta principal q era por la q todos entraban daba a un gran patio dividido en varias áreas, para football a la derecha, básquet a la izquierda, más al fondo había una pista para correr, y al medio de todas había un área verde con bancas para q los alumnos pudieran descansar. A Yoh le encantó el lugar, pero no estaba muy seguro de la gente, pero al ver como varios niños se le acercaban a hanna y lo saludaban muy amistosamente vio q no tenía nada por q temer, lo vio alejarse poco a poco con su pequeño bulto hablando alegremente con sus amigos y le dio un saludo con la mano, escuchaba como algunos de sus amigos q le miraban confusos le preguntaban a hanna sobre el.

(¿): "Oye, hanna, ese es tu papá?"

(¿): "Si es verdad, se parece mucho a ti"

Hanna: Cierra los ojos y empieza a caminar más rápido "eso lo veremos."

Yoh: No pudo evitar q una gotita le corriera por la cien, ese carácter le recordaba mucho al de la mujer q amaba. "Creo, q saldrá igual a su madre. nn' "

…………………………………………………………

Anna: "Ahora sí Tamao dime, a q viniste"

Tamao: "Vine a disculparme, se q estuvo mal pensar en la custodia de hanna, ni siquiera es mi hijo, y por culpa mía ahora no los quiere aceptar como padres"

Anna: "No seas tan dura contigo misma, supongo q nosotros también te pedimos demasiado."

Tamao: "Por favor no diga eso…" El sonido de la puerta la corto.

Yoh: "Ya llegue, Tamao? Sigues aquí." La pelirosada asintió con la cabeza agachada, anna se dio cuenta de q seguía teniendo sentimientos por yoh. "Bueno, q alegría, perdona por no saludarte antes, en serio cambiaste mucho nn"

Tamao: "Joven Yoh… gracias" respondió sonrojada.

Anna: "Y bien?"

Yoh: Negó con la cabeza, "no hay ningún peligro, parece q podré enseñarle después de todo."

Anna: "Me alegra, y…" fue interrumpida por el nuevo sonido de la puerta.

Horo: Desde afuera, "Hola? Hay alguien ahí? Yoh!?"

Anna: Con una venita en la cien, "q hacen ellos acá?"

Yoh: "Tranquila anna, después de todo no son los mismos de antes y hace 7 años q no los vemos, déjalos pasar por favor Tamao." La pelirosada asintió y fue a la puerta dejando pasar a un chico alto de cabello celeste q le caía sobre la frente, vestía un polera suelta blanca y unos pantalones sueltos también verdes con sandalias, seguido por un hombre de pelo verde y largo atado en una cola, q vestía tipo sherlock homes y otro hombre de vestimentas tradicionales chinas con bigotes y barba en punta azules, sus ojos eran amarillos y profundos y tenia una expresión seria de autoridad. Entraron sin hacer mucho lió todos tranquilos y sonrientes, saludando a yoh y anna con la mano.

Horo: "no creyeron q los íbamos a dejar así como así verdad?"

Yoh: "Muchachos" Lanzándoles una mirada de ternura y paz.

…………………………………………………………………………

Hanna estaba sentado en un pupitre q estaba justo al lado de la ventana, y mientras el profesor explicaba el miraba hacia el patio de afuera muy pensativo.

Hanna: "_Q haré… no puedo evitar sentir algo por ellos, después de todo son mis padres, pero… no… deben ganarse mi cariño primero. Yoh-kun parece q se esfuerza pero… anna-san, pareciera q no le importara… por la forma en q me hablo esta mañana… Asakura.."_

(¿): "Asakura, Asakura! ASAKURA HANNA!"

Hanna: "AHHHHHYY LO SIENTO PROFESOR!" Haciendo una reverencia.

Profesor: "Lo estoy llamando desde hace varios minutos para q lea el siguiente párrafo del texto!"

Hanna: "Sí!" Agarra su libro y empieza a leer, "mire por la ventana, había una persona, pero estaba con "eso", mire en otra casa. Como esperaba, había otra persona con "eso"..." mientras leía, muchos pensamientos se le venían a la mente, "_me preguntó si en verdad querrán ser mis padres de ahora en adelante…"_

……………………………………………………

El viento soplaba, haciendo volar un poco la chamarra del shaman de cabello largo, q estaba en el jardín, mirando decidido a su oponente, el niño de 7 años q se paraba frente a él de cabello rubio y overol.

Yoh: "Y bien hanna, estas listo para empezar tu entrenamiento?"

Hanna: "Siempre lo estoy," con tono retador.

Yoh: "Bien." Levanto la mano y una ráfaga de viento se concentro en ella, "Empecemos con algo fácil. ESPIRITU DE LOS VIENTOS!!!!!" El aire q se concentraba en su mano empezó a tomar un tono verde oscuro y se empezó a formar un torbellino q se anchaba en la palma y luego se iba adelgazando hasta el cielo, hanna miraba atento y sorprendido, y no podía negar q con algo de admiración. El torbellino empezaba a tomar forma hasta q se fue completando en una extraña espada circular con tonos verde y blanco (n/a: Alguien ya debió adivinar a q parte del anime se parece o no? Si, como la espada de fuego de Hao nn) "Como tu también utilizaras un instrumento de viento me pareció lo más justo q yo también use algo del mismo elemento."

Hanna: Todavía boquiabierto casi no podía agarrar la espada q estaba en su mano, sacude su cabeza y reacciona, "Amidamaru!"

Amidamaru: "A la orden!"

Hanna: "_Debí suponer q iba usar un espíritu sagrado, desde q es el shaman king, se le esta permitido, pero como se supone q compita con un espíritu sagrado. Bueno no importa, después de todo Amidamaru es el espíritu q lucho contra el Espíritu de fuego y gano la última batalla en el torneo de shamanes, pero en una batalla no es solo el espíritu sino también el shaman, q haré… bueno por algo le pedí volverme más fuerte." _Extiende la espada. "Amidamaru posesiona la espada sagrada! ESPADA DE ACERO!" La espada era mucho más grande q la q usaba yoh, y esta tenia la forma de la espada sagrada aumentada, realmente pareciera q fuese acero, ya q el aura q la envolvía era de color gris, no creía tener tanta desventaja.

Yoh: "Wow! Amidamaru te ves muy bien! nn"

Hanna: Con una pequeña venita en la cien, "No es tiempo para adulaciones!" Tranquilizandose, "empezemos. Amidamaru, Amida Ryu Gokojin" De la espada salió una fugaz luz roja q se acercaba a Yoh lentamente, este solo estaba ahí tranquilo como siempre, con una mano en la cintura y la otra agarrando la espada, con los ojos cerrados, cuando el destello ya estaba a unos centímetros suyo, dio un paso a la izquierda esquivándolo con gran habilidad, dio otro ataque igual y el los seguía esquivando. "no entiendo, por q no le llega ningún ataque!?" Cuando le lanzo otra vez el mismo ataque y este estaba a milímetros de yoh, el solo se río y mostró una sonrisa de superioridad, desapareciendo en un destello. "Adonde se fue!?"

Yoh: "Si sigues atacando con todas tus fuerzas, solo te cansaras."

Hanna Oo "Ahg!" Recibiendo un ataque de la espada de yoh q estaba detrás suyo y dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Yoh: Acercándose lentamente a él y apuntándolo con la espada. "como no tienes mucha fuerza mejor ataca con ambas manos, dobla un poco las rodillas y siempre fija tu blanco. Listo? Regresemos a donde estábamos." Le dio tiempo a hanna para q se levante y otra vez agarro la espada, esta vez con ambas manos y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas.

Hanna: "_Es verdad se siente más cómodo. Muy bien, fijar mi vista en el blanco. Fijarme en el blanco… Bingo." _Levantando su espada decidido. "Ahora sí, AMIDAMARU Shinkuu Budha giri!" Esta vez el destello era mucho más grande y logro alcanzar a Yoh, pero el solo levanto su espada y corto el destello en dos.

Yoh: "Lo ves? Ahora por lo menos me alcanzaste jijiji"

Hanna: OoO "_pero debo admitir q siento mucho mejor la técnica, bien, ahora podré hacer mi súper técnica secreta. Lo dejaré boquiabierto." _"Amidamaru."

Amidamaru: "Si?"

Hanna: "Haremos el ataque de acero"

Amidamaru: "Pero joven hanna, aún no hemos perfeccionado esa técnica podría salir lastimado."

Hanna: "No te preocupes, ahora puedo manejar mejor la espada." Dirigiendo su espada hacía Yoh quien sonreía ampliamente esperando a q el de el primer ataque.

Hanna: "Te mostraré mi súper técnica secreta, en la q estuve trabajando casi un año."

Yoh: "Bien eso lo veremos…" Sintió como el foryuku de su hijo iba aumentando y abrió demasiado los ojos al ver la mirada de su hijo. Le hacía recuerdo a alguien.

Hanna: "Esta será la primera, me preguntó cuantas veces te tocara morir" Y lanzó el ataque. "ESPADA DE ACERO!"

Yoh: "_Ese rostro, esa mirada, esos ojos," _Cambio su semblante y frunció el ceño, _"No puedo equivocarme, ese, ese miserable…" _"MISERABLE!!!!!!!!!!" Avanzando velozmente con la espada en contra de su hijo.

Hanna: "Ehh?"

Amidamaru: "Joven hanna cuidado!!!"

Hanna: "Pero q…" El espíritu del samurai lo impulso a q esquivara el ataque de su padre, q lo atacaba cada vez con más fuerza y cada vez se acercaba más.

Yoh: "Q sucede cobarde!" Atacando otra vez pero fallando y cortando en dos un árbol. "No quieres pelear ahora!?" Otra vez atacando y fallando esta vez contra una piedra, pero tb partiéndola en dos.

Hanna: "Pero q le sucede?"

Amidamaru: "Joven Hanna será mejor q tenga mucho cuidado, el amo yoh esta…" Esquivandolo otra vez. "Esta muy enojado no se q le pasa."

Yoh: "No escaparás!!"

Hanna: "AHHHH!!!" Se empieza a escuchar una tonada de violines. El arma de Yoh estaba a solo milímetros de hanna, ya no podría escapar.

Yoh: "Moriras."

(¿): "_Hikisakareta futatsu no kokoro"_

Yoh: Se detiene en seco, hanna estaba con los ojos cerrados como solo esperando q lo matasen, y abriendo los ojos poco a poco ve como baja su espada.

(¿): "_Yukiba no nai omoi ga mune o shimetsuke"_

Hanna: "_Es voz… es de…"_ Voltea su cabeza y ve a la mujer de cabellos dorados parada en el portico con las manos en el pecho, de ella era la melodiosa melodía q tranquilizo a su padre es ese momento.

Anna: "Naze kono toki ni deatta no ka to"

Yoh: "Q estoy haciendo?"

Anna: "Toikakeru sube wa Saeta kage ni chiru"

Yoh: Ve a su hijo completamente asustado a sus pies, se asusta, la espada q tenia en las manos desaparece y se agacha apresuradamente con un poco de sudor y sus ojos vidriosos, agarra a su hijo de los hombros.

Anna: "Yuragu koto nai"

Yoh: Abraza a su hijo fuertemente, "Lo… lo siento." Una lágrima corre por su mejilla.

Anna: "Tsuyosa na do naku"

Hanna: Se percata de la lágrima y también lo abraza, luego sube la mirada para ver como anna cantaba, y cierra los ojos, se siente volando entre esa hermosa melodía.

Anna: "Susunda saki ni Motomeru kotae ga aru, Ai mo tsumi mo yume mo yami mo…"

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Funbari no uta**

**Capitulo 4**

La rubia le frotaba la espalda a su esposo q estaba en la bañera, no se dirigían la palabra, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua q chorreaba de la espalda del shaman, hasta q al final se decidió a hablar.

Yoh: "Anna…"

Anna: "Dime." Manteniéndose indiferente y siguiéndole frotando la espalada.

Yoh: "Como se te ocurrió cantar esa canción para tranquilizarme?" Sin dirigirle la mirada.

Anna: "Yo solo… en realidad, recordé una promesa." Sonriendo levemente.

Yoh: Cierra los ojos también sonriendo, recordando. "Es verdad." Mira al techo, pero su mirada profundizaba mucho más, miraba hacia las estrellas. "Fue hace 5 años…"

**Flash back**

Se encuentran a las afueras de un templo, ambos shamanes y la itako, peleando. El shaman de fuego se había recuperado, habían pasado ya casi 3 años desde q ambos se enfrentaron frente a los grandes espíritus, y todos creyeron q el había muerto, un año después silver les fue a dar la noticia de q no era así, y q el había regresado, ahora no solo por el shaman fight sino también por venganza, 3 meses después de q su pequeño había nacido tenían q partir para derrotar una vez más al shaman q robó el espíritu del fuego.

Hao: Lanza una bola de fuego hacia Yoh y le lastima el brazo. "Por q no entiendes, q no tiene caso q sigamos con esto, al final yo seré el ganador."

Anna: "Eso lo veremos" Decidida haciendo unos conjuros con sus manos.

Hao: "Tu también anna? Es q no tuvieron suficiente?"

Se oye una turba enfurecida, y se ve acercándose por una colina a varias personas con antorchas encendidas.

Multitud: "Demonio, Demonio!!"

Hao: "Otra vez esas malditas cucarachas" apretando los dientes.

Yoh: Con dificultades para hablar por la herida, "Son ellos…"

Hao: "Me estoy cansando de hacer esto una y otra vez, pero bueno, no me dejan de otra." Parándose, "Espíritu del fuego."

Yoh y anna solo observaban como, una vez más miles de vidas inocentes eran consumidas por el fuego, ya habían pasado 2 años pero la cara de horror todavía no se les iba.

Hao: "Estoy cansado de estos insectos. Creo q no estas en condiciones para seguir, mejor sigamos con esto mañana. JAJAJAJAJAJa." Y desapareció una vez más entre las llamas.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Se ve una casa vieja, abandonada, lejos del pueblo con una tenue luz en la ventana.

Yoh: "Ay! No tan fuerte." Grito el shaman q sentía mucho dolor de sus quemaduras q estaban siendo curadas.

Anna: "Lo siento, pero si no lo hago así nunca sanaran" Con su típico aire de superioridad.

Yoh: Divisa la mesa donde se encontraba la vela q iluminaba la casa, y ve dos platos viejos uno sobre otro encima de la mesa, habían estado vacíos ya varios días. "Parece, q otra vez no podremos comer."

Anna: "Lo único q me reconforta es q ese miserable esta pasando tanta hambre como nosotros." Mientras le seguía vendando el brazo.

Yoh: "Nadie le quiere vender comida a unos demonios."

Anna: "Yoh, cuantas veces más tendremos q soportar esto. Hoy otra vez se perdieron cientos de vidas inocentes y no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo." Sus ojos se empezaban a empañar.

Yoh: Levantándole el mentón para verla a los ojos, "Ya lo sé, pasaron 2 años desde q dejamos a hanna en casa y también desde q estamos peleando con Hao. Durante todo este tiempo hemos sufrido hambre, dolor y peor aún, hemos visto morir a mucha gente." Hizo una pausa y dio un suspiro. "Anna tengo miedo."

Anna se sobresalto y sus ojos volvieron a su estado normal.

Yoh: "Desde hace un tiempo q me di cuenta de q cuando peleo con Hao, no me doy cuenta de quienes están a mi alrededor, y q tal vez, podría lastimar a alguien. Anna tengo mucho miedo de q ese alguien puedas ser tu." Una lágrima salia de sus ojos.

Anna: Estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a Yoh llorar, pero le enterneció mucho la actitud de su esposo y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza y a tara rarear una canción, q yoh ya conocía, pues sonreía ampliamente.

Yoh: "Recuerdo esa canción."

Anna: "Es la q escuchamos en la casa de la abuela cuando éramos niños."

Yoh: "Pasó mucho tiempo, verdad?"

Anna: "Yoh yo siempre estaré contigo." A Yoh le sorprendió el cambio de tema de su esposa y se separo un poco de su abrazo para mirarla a los ojos preguntándole por q con la mirada. "Te prometo, q yo siempre estaré contigo y q si alguna vez pasa eso, yo encontrare la manera de hacerte reaccionar. Por eso soy tu esposa." Le sonríe tiernamente.

Yoh: Le regresa la sonrisa la toma de los hombros y la besa apasionadamente.

**Fin del flashback**

Se escucha un trueno. Un pequeño se levanta sobresaltado, puede q le guste la lluvia, pero los truenos fuertes como esos lo asustaban y mucho.

Hanna: "Amidamaru…" Llamó al samurai asustado para buscar a alguien para q lo haga sentirse mejor. Tomo su manta, necesitaba algo para abrazar mientras caminaba por la casa buscando a su compañero desde nacimiento, en momentos como esos, lo único q lo calmaba era escuchar una de las historias de las grandes peleas de su padre con otros poderosos shamanes. Pero no encontró al samurai. Se empezó a desesperar, otro trueno se escucho y salto asustado, estaba empezando a llorar, cuando escucho ruidos q venían de la habitación del fondo. De quien era esa habitación? Pero lo único q le importaba ahora era encontrar a alguien para q lo ayude a calmarse. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la pareja de recién llegados durmiendo placidamente uno junto al otro. Le daba vergüenza pero cualquier cosa era mejor q quedarse escuchando los truenos.

Anna: Se despierta soñolienta y se frota un ojo. "Hanna?"

Hanna: "Ah… este… si, bueno… yo… tengo miedo." Dijo tratando de ahogar unas lágrimas q corrían intentaban salir de sus ojos.

Anna: Lo miro seria al principio desde el futon, su esposo aún no se había levantado, estaba muy cansado por todo lo q habían pasado, vio una vez más al pequeño y le dio una sonrisa llena de ternura y amor, q fue suficiente para calmar un poco al pequeño. "Ven, yo te protegeré." Y le abrió la cama para q el también entrara. Asentó con la cabeza y se acerco, se echo al lado de su madre, todavía avergonzado, pero definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor.

Se escucho otro trueno, uno suficientemente fuerte para hacer q el pequeño se asustara hasta ocultar su cabeza en el seno de su madre. Anna se sorprendió un poco al principio pero luego vio q su pequeño estaba asustado y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con todo el amor q no le había dado en esos años de ausencia, y le acarició suavemente la cabeza, para q se tranquilizara. "Esta bien, yo te protegeré." Y lo abrazó una vez más. Su hijo. Por alguna razón le recordaba a ella, aparentaba ser fuerte, pero era muy débil en el fondo. No pudo evitar q se le salga una pequeña lágrima y esta cayera en la cabeza del pequeño, quien al darse cuenta de esto, levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a su madre, quien le sonreía como si el fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo y no hubiera nada q la hiciera más feliz. La abrazó una vez más y otra vez oculto su cabeza en su seno, a él también se le salió una pequeña lágrima, pero esta era de felicidad. Cerró sus ojos mientras pronunciaba una frase en sus pensamientos: "_que cálido, es tener una mamá." _Y finalmente se durmieron los dos, uno al lado de otro como debió ser, desde q al pequeño shaman se le concedió el don de la vida.

Continuara...

Uf, por fin el 4 capitulo, se q es un poco mas corto q los demás pero es el mas tierno, segun yo, no se ustedes.

Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviws anteriores y espero sigan la historia y gracias por adelantado a todos los q vayan a dejar algun comentario, aprecio mucho q me den su opinion.

Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo, chauu!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Funbari no uta**

**Capitulo 5**

**Flashback**

Bofetada.

Anna: Con algo de lágrimas en los ojos pero muy enojada. "Por q no me llevaste contigo!"

Parándose y viendo a un yoh muy lastimado q cerraba los ojos sin dirigirle la mirada a su esposa. "Mírate como estas! Yoh acaso quieres perder la vida! RESPONDE! QUIERES DEJAR A NUESTRO HIJO SIN PADRE?"

Yoh: Se quedo callado un momento luego se levanto y fue hacia la ventana, con su brazo bueno toco el vidrio con mucha nostalgia, afuera llovía. "Realmente crees q lo volvamos a ver?"

**Fin del flashback**

Anna: Despierta asustada y algo agitada, mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de q solo era un sueño, estaba a punto de apoyar su mano y vio a había algo ahí, su hijo. Lo miro con los ojos llenos de alegría, salio de la cama y miro por la ventana el día, eran como las 5 o 6 de la mañana, un amanecer hermoso. "Yoh, lo logramos."

Yoh: "Lo sé."

Anna: Se da la vuelta algo asustada, no lo esperaba despierto. "No creí q estuvieras despierto ya."

Yoh: "No podía dormir más. Aunque admito, q la sorpresa me obligo a quedarme en cama aunque sea para admirar esa carita."

Anna: "Es hermoso no?" Tratando de susurrar para q no se despertara.

Yoh: Suspira, "Bueno, creo q debemos ir a comenzar con el entrenamiento. Tengo un presentimiento."

Anna: "Si yo también. Comienza con 100 km, hoy me siento generosa."

Yoh: "Si."

………………………………………………………………………

Se ve una foto q se arroja a la pared.

Una figura femenina se acerca y abraza al pequeño q lloraba del otro lado de la habitación. Pondré el verdadero nombre, a pesar de q esto era antes de q esta persona se conociera.

Tamao: "Q sucede pequeño?"

Hanna: "Todos en la escuela hablan de sus papas como si fueran algo grandioso y cuando les digo q mi papa es un rey no me creen." Llora otra vez, abrazado de sus rodillas.

Tamao: "Pero pequeño, ellos son personas q no conocen quien es el shaman king, no puedes culparlos."

Hanna: "Odio a papa."

Tamao: Abre los ojos sorprendida.

Hanna: "Lo odio por q no esta aquí, por q se fue mama por q?"

Tamao: "Se queda pensativa mirando a lo ojos del pequeño shaman confundido, y lo abraza acercando su cabeza a su pecho. "Por q… por la misma razón, por la q se lleva el shaman fight cada 500 años."

Hanna: "Pero tu dijiste q eso es para escoger al rey."

Tamao: "Y dime, para q necesitamos un rey? Somos shamanes no es así? No crees q somos buenas personas y q podemos mandar un mundo por nuestra cuenta?"

Hanna: Mueve su cabeza negándolo. "No, no, no, no solo hay personas o shamanes buenos. También hay malos q no les gusta q los demás sean felices!"

Tamao: "Y por esa razón tu padre fue a recuperar la felicidad q esas malas personas robaron."

Hanna: Lo piensa, "oye mama, eso convierte a papa en un héroe verdad?" Ilusionado.

Tamao: "Claro!"

…………………………………………………………………………………

El pequeño despierta con el cantar de un pájaro. Solo estaba soñando. Se despierta algo asustado al no ver a nadie a su lado y al encontrarse en una habitación extraña, luego lo recuerda, esa noche, fue a dormir con sus padres.

………………………………………………………………………………

(n/a: Hooola, otra vez les recuerdo q yoh y anna tienen 22 así q no se olviden su aspecto, bueno nos vemos)

Anna: "Vaya mejoraste Yoh, ya puedes estar casi media hora sin moverte ni quejarte." Lo dice mirando un cronometro.

Yoh: "Si.. jeje, parece q ya es costumbre para mi, y puedo mucho más." Yoh estaba en la posición de la silla imaginaria con 5 jarrones sobre sus manos, una manzana sobre su cabeza y de cuclillas. (Se q parece un poco exagerado pero piénsenlo, en 7 años, cuanto más pudo haber mejorado yoh?) "También, creo q mis sentidos están mucho más agudos."

Anna: "Buenos días hanna."

Hanna: Apareció en la cocina con las mejillas un poco rojas, miraba como su madre miraba atenta un cronometro en el cobertizo y a su padre en una posición rara, pero con la misma cara de siempre, sin ninguna preocupación. Casi no recordaba la noche anterior, solo q llovía y q por primera vez sintió el cariño de su verdadera madre cerca, y ahora después de su desilusión al saber q Tamao no era su madre, veía a los dos héroes q regresaron de sus largas e insoportables batallas solo para ver a su heredero, a él. A Hanna. "Yo… yo solo quería disculparme por mi actitud de anoche." Agacha un poco la cabeza, "se, q deben estar pensando q el hijo del shaman king debería ser más valiente."

Yoh: "No digas tonterías." Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "Anna, puedo levantarme?"

Anna: "Esta bien." Guardando el cronometro.

Yoh: De un salto se pone de pie, sin mover ni los jarrones ni la manzana, deja los jarrones en el piso y se quita la manzana, avanza hacia su hijo y le ofrece la manzana q ahora estaba en su mano, y quien la acepta.

Una vez en la mesa, ya desayunando.

Hanna: Su mano queda paralizada con los palillos a punto de poner un bocado en su boca, y al final decide hablar. "Puedo… preguntarles algo?"

Yoh: Comiendo, "PClarof, quef desheas jaber?" Con la boca llena.

Hanna: "Bueno, me preguntaba…" Se queda callado un minuto, mientras ambos shamanes seguían comiendo. "Por q, se fueron después de q yo nací?"

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el q ambos dejaron de comer pero mantuvieron sus vistas fijas en la comida, pero no concentrando sus mentes en ella sino q miraban hacía el vació. Hasta q yoh empezó a comer otra vez seguido por anna.

Yoh: " Shabef, chreo q esh una bu…" Termina su bocado y bebe algo de jugo, "aaaa, un bueno momento para q conozcas a las personas q nos ayudaron durante el torneo de shamanes."

Con esta respuesta hanna de alguna manera quedo satisfecho, se imaginaba q no iba a recibir la respuesta directamente, y q mejor forma de hacerlo q con todas las personas involucradas reunidas. Sonrió.

Hanna: Se levanto de la mesa de un salto, llevo sus platos al lavabo y ya estaba por subir las escaleras cuando dio vuelta la cabeza y miro una vez más a las personas q lo habían hecho, sonrío y se sonrojo un poco. "Buenos días, mama, y papa." Y subió rápidamente las escaleras dejando a ambos shamanes muy sorprendidos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se ve a una mujer llorando. Un hombre alto de pelo celeste medio musculoso q vestía muy casualmente solo un pantalón suelto y una polera blanca le alcanza un pañuelo. Se inclina un poco hacía adelante y se coloca un mano en el mentón de modo pensativo.

Horo: "Así, q tu cuidaste de su hijo todos estos años."

La chica de pelo rosa largo q vestía una falta hasta las pantorrillas y sandalias con una blusa rosa pálido lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas muy afligida.

Tamao: "No me tome a mal joven Horo horo, yo lo hice con mucho gusto para la señora anna y el Joven Yoh, pero…"

Horo: "Temes haberte encariñado con el pequeño."

Tamao: Asiente muy tristemente, "Lo peor, es q se entero de la verdad de la peor manera, y todo por mis descuidos. Si tan solo…… SI TAN SOLO ME HUBIERA CALLADO!" Empieza a llorar más amargamente, tanto q tuvo q recostarse en el hombro del hombre q la acompañaba, quien la consuela sobandole suavemente la espalda, y levanta levemente la mirada para mirar a su acompañante q se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, el Joven de china quien al parecer escuchaba también toda la conversación, y q tb levanta la mirada para ver al peliceleste. Ambos resignados bajan la cabeza.

……………………………………………………………………………

Alguien toca la puerta

Hanna: "Yo abro!!" Va rápido a abrir la puerta, ya han pasado casi 3 días desde q empezó a familiarizar con ambos extraños q llegaron hace casi una semana, ya eran casi una familia. El pequeño se sorprende al ver a un hombre alto, flaco con algo de músculos de vestir muy casual y con el pelo desordenado en la puerta.

Horo: "Vaya, pero si tu debes ser… el pequeño hanna si no me equivoco. Verdad?"

Hanna: Solo trago saliva, ese hombre no le daba buena espina. "Solo espere," Decía entrecortado el pequeño. "Llamaré a mis padres…" Se da la vuelta corriendo, "MAMÁAAA!!"

Horo: Pensaba, "Con que ya los llama mamá y papá, apuesto a que es obra de Yoh," Con una sonrisa.

Yoh: "Hanna, por q tanto alboroto!?" Se queda parado al ver al hombre q estaba parado en la puerta, sorprendido, "Horo horo…" Recobra su animo de siempre, "Pensé q tu no necesitabas permiso para entrar" Con una amplia sonrisa.

Horo: Se coloca ambos brazos detrás de la nuca. "Pues, como ves, mis errores del pasado me hicieron aprender…"

Anna: "Q haces tu aquí!!" Interrumpiendo la conversación.

Horo: Una gota le cae por la nuca, "A q no me debo arriesgar con ese monstruo…"

Anna: Una vena le salía por la cien. "Q estas murmurando!?!"

Horo: Con una gota aún más grande, "Ah yo… no… nada." Ve al pequeño q sale de detrás de las piernas de su madre. "Pues… como no nos presentaban al principito, decidimos venir personalmente."

Yoh: "Decidimos? Eso quiere decir…"

Ren: "Si, q yo también vine."

Lyserg: Saliendo detrás de Ren "No me perdería esto por nada."

Chocolove: "Pue, yo tamben vine por si acaso."

Horo: "Solo q ese sinvergüenza de Ryu no se presento al llamado, me pregunto donde estará…"

Ryu: Entrando con un mandil y un gorro de cocina, "Doña anna, termine de hacer el almuerzo!!" Se detiene en seco y varias gotitas fueron apareciendo ante las miradas asesinas y el aura negra de sus amigos q acababa de llegar. "Je… je… se preguntan por q no respondí al llamado??"

Yoh: "Vamos eso no importa, ya q están aquí, podemos presentarles oficialmente a Hanna."

El pequeño salio de su escondite detrás de las piernas de su madre y se acerco tímidamente a los recién llegados.

Horo: Se agacha para mirarlo mejor, se coloca una mano en la mejilla para observarlo bien, "Así q tu eres hanna…" Sonríe, "Pero si eres igualito a Yoh!"

Lyserg: También se agacha, "Q grande, y pareces muy fuerte, y se me hace q tienes un carácter fuerte como el de tu madre, no te parece Morphin?"

El hada salió de detrás de su hombro para examinar bien al niño, y este se quedó maravillado con la belleza de aquella criatura.

Horo: "Lyserg no me hagas asustar, si el también tiene el carácter de anna estamos perdidos nunca más podremos comer acá."

Anna: Con una venita, "Q insinúan?!"

A ambos shamanes les empezaron a salir gotitas de preocupación.

Ren: "Bueno terminando con esto…" Sintió como el pequeño le jalaba de la ropa.

Hanna: Con cierta admiración, "Tu… tu eres Ren Tao?"

Ren: "Eh… sí, por q lo preguntas?"

Ryu: "Lo q pasa es q escucho muchas historias de cuando tu e Yoh peleaban, eran sus favoritas."

Ren: Muy seguro de sí mismo con una mano en la barbilla y un brillo en los ojos, "Así q oíste de mí? De seguro sabes lo fuerte q soy…"

Hanna: "Sí! Y de cómo mi papá te pateaba el trasero!"

Ren cae tipo anime, todos empiezan a reír.

Anna se acerca a Yoh y le susurra algo al oído.

Yoh: "Les parece si vamos al jardín?"

Horo: "Me alegra q lo menciones, debemos aclarar un par de cosas." Mira hacia donde están Lyserg y Chocolove, ambos asienten con la cabeza. "Mejor apurémonos para q podamos almorzar."

Yoh: "Sí."

Yoh salió en compañía de Horo y Ren, hanna intento seguirlos cuando lo detuvo Lyserg.

Lyserg: "Q te parece si nos cuentas como es la vida del príncipe shaman?"

…………………………………………………………

Horo miraba como florecían los cerezos, Ren se quedo apoyado en el umbral con los brazos cruzados e Yoh solo se paraba ahí, esperando, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Horo: "Es hermoso Yoh."

Yoh: "Gracias, me gustaría haberlo visto crecer, pero supongo q no fue posible."

Horo: Sin apartar la mirada del árbol, "Y dime, sabe algo de… ya sabes quién?"

Yoh: "Hasta ahora no lo ha mencionado, tengo mis esperanzas en q Tamao y Ryu no le hayan dicho nada al respecto."

Ninguno se movió de su lugar, una ráfaga de viento hacía volar sus atuendos hacia el este, ninguno de ellos quería hablar, hasta q el joven ainu comenzó.

Horo: Apretando los puños, "Como pudiste?"

Yoh: Confundido, "Que?"

Ren: Viene por atrás de Yoh y se para frente a él, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla q la dejó roja y a un Yoh muy sorprendido. Con una sombra en sus ojos, "Como pudiste." Levanta la mirada mostrando sus llorosos ojos, "Nos……nos dejaste…… por 7 años. YA TE CREIAMOS MUERTO!"

Horo: Quién tampoco quería mostrar su mirada y sin dirigir la mirada a ambos, "No q…éramos amigos?" Se acerca un poco, aún sin mirarlos, "No que, nos ayudaríamos siempre?

Ren: "Ni Silver, ni Tamao, ni siquiera Ryu nos dijo nada de lo q pasaba. Creías q lo adivinaríamos? 7 años sin saber nada, y si nos acercábamos a Funbari, Silver inmediatamente nos sacaba. Intentando tranquilizarnos diciendo q todo estaba bien."

Horo: "Todavía, tienes un hijo. Un hijo del q nunca supimos, ni siquiera una visita, una llamada… Hasta ese niño vino a buscarnos, y tu no? Por q… sabes, Ryu tuvo q venir a avisarnos q habían llegado, estaba con ese pequeño." Empezó a mirar al cielo con una sonrisa y melancolía en su voz. "Pero sabes algo? No me importo, no me importo saber quien era el niño, con solo saber q habías vuelto…" Una lágrima salió de sus ojos. "Me hacía feliz."

El viento soplo una vez más, llevándose un único sonido q se escuchaba entre el silencio de los tres shamanes. "Lo siento…"

Continuara…

Un poco corto no¿? bueno, no importa, aca esta el 5, se q me estoy concentrando más en este q en el comienzo pero prometo continuarlo ese también. Hasta entonces, chauuu espero lo disfruten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Funbari no uta**

**Capitulo 6**

La tarde pasó como si nada. Todos rieron, comieron, gritaron. Hubo amenazas, abrazos, golpes, claro nada fuera de lo común. Todo como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si todo el tiempo q estuvieron separados no hubiera existido, como si todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad, con la excepción de un pequeño q ahora los acompañaba, ahora todo sería más divertido.

Llego la noche, la tarde se paso volando, y tb llego la hora en la q el pequeño se fuera a dormir.

Horo: "No se lo dijeron, verdad?"

Yoh, Anna: "………………………… no, podemos…"

Ren: "Por que."

Yoh: "Silver me dijo, antes de que volviéramos, q hanna iba a ser sumamente poderoso, y q nos cuidáramos."

Anna: La melancolía se oia en su voz, "al principio, creímos q lo q intentaba decirnos era q hanna podría lastimarnos, pero…………"

**Flash back**

Se encuentran en una casa vieja, afuera llueve, todo esta nublado y como el sol esta detrás de las nubes, todo se oscurece también.

Anna: Alza la mano para alcanzarle a Yoh un plato de comida. "Toma, ya pasaron 3 días, si no comes no soportaras más las batallas."

Yoh: Tomando el plato, "Sí, gracias."

Se abre la puerta estrepitosamente, se ve una sombra de un hombre cubierto por una sábana, se ve un trueno en su detrás.

Anna: "Ese es…" El hombre se baja la capucha, "Silver??..."

Silver: "Paso mucho tiempo. Anna."

………………………………………………………………………………

Silver: "Veo q no están en buenas condiciones, se nota q están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo." Toma un sorbo de sopa. "Por cierto. Oi de su hijo. Hanna verdad?" Una ráfaga de viento asoto el lugar. "Ya han pasado 5 años, tuvieron q dejar a su hijo apenas nació. Y todo por culpa mía." Agacha la cabeza.

Yoh: "No te culpes silver. Si tú no nos hubieras avisado, las cosas estarían aún peor. Ahora por lo menos nos alivia saber q el no está detrás suyo."

Silver: "Hmp, optimista como siempre yoh. Bueno en realidad es por eso q vine a verles." Se escucha otro relámpago.

"Como saben, yo ahora soy uno de los oficiales principales y mano derecha de Golva, estuvimos investigando y pasa q el hanna, puede llegar a ser más poderoso que ustedes dos juntos."

Los relámpagos rompían los momentos de silencio en esa casa.

Anna: "No comprendo, quieres decir q mi propio hijo podría atacarnos?!"

Silver: "No. Eso no es lo q trato de decir. Sucede que hanna al ser hijo de la otra mitad de Hao, también es su descendiente, pero es mucho más cercano que un simple descendiente. El también viene a ser parte de Hao."

Yoh: "Eso lo sabemos, pero no por eso deberia…" Es interrumpido

Silver: "No yoh, todavía no comprendes. Hao siempre te estuvo buscando no solo para completarse, sino para destruir a aquel que frustro su sueño."

En los pensamientos de Yoh pasaba la palabra Yohken, su antepasado, y la persona q se supone q es el ahora.

"Hao podría aprovechar q los poderes de hanna aún no se han desarrollado, y usarlo para volverse más poderoso."

Yoh: "Entonces… No eso es imposible, nosotros estamos peleando con Hao ahora, somos 2 contra uno, no hay modo de q el salga vivo de esta."

Silver: "Yoh, no quisiera ser pesimista, pero estas pensando bien lo q dices?" Mira fijamente a Yoh, "Tu conoces a Hao, sabes q el no acepta una derrota. Aún si están a punto de matarlo se las ingeniaría y huiría para recuperarse y volver a atacar. La vida de Hanna, esta en peligro."

**Fin del flashback**

Ren: "Ya veo. Pero yoh." Lo mira fijamente y luego baja la mirada, "No pueden ocultárselo para siempre."

Horo: "Ren tiene razón. Si no se lo dicen ustedes el mismo se dará cuenta, y cuando lo haga…"

Alguien escuchaba tras la puerta.

Las ultimas palabras que dijo el peliceleste resonaban en su cabeza, "ya habrá sido demasiado tarde." La persona q estaba escuchando se aleja.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

La noche era estrellada, hace poco había llovido, pero ahora estaba el cielo limpio, era la condición perfecta para reflejar, una hermosa luna.

Amidamaru: "Amo Hanna…" Intentando hablarle.

Hanna: Q estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el techo sobre el tejado, "Q sucede." Le respondió secamente.

El samurai se sorprende.

Amidamaru: "Amo hanna, no le afecta lo q dijeron el amo Ren y el amo Horo horo?"

Hanna: Se echa para atrás colocando sus manos tras su cabeza como apoyo. "Me afecta más q mama y papa no me hayan dicho nada."

Amidamaru: "Pero, no le preocupa, quiero decir…"

Hanna: Lo mira de reojo y vuelve a mirar el cielo estrellado. "Quieres decir, "Si a mi amo Yoh le pasara eso, estoy seguro q se preocuparía." Verdad?" Se levanta y vuelve a tomar su posición inicial. "Amidamaru. Sabes, ahora q lo pienso, no te lo había dicho, pero desde que llegaron mamá y papá, mi ánimo subió, creo, q puedo llegar más alto. No solo por los entrenamientos de mamá que me hicieron más fuerte, sino por q tb esa frase q repite siempre papá, "Todo estará bien" me hace pensar, q todo lo q pase en el pasado ya no tiene nada q ver con el presente. Pero tu Amida, te veía cada vez más preocupado.

Tu primera reacción cuando supiste q llegarían fue de una gran felicidad. Pero. Poco a poco, tu rostro se llenaba de una gran preocupación, cada vez q mi posesión de objetos crecía, cada vez q te decía, " nos volvemos más fuertes amida!" tu rostro mostraba una sonrisa para satisfacerme y luego lo cambiabas por uno de preocupación cuando me volteaba, y creías q no lo veía." Se voltea para mirar de cara a amidamaru, quien solo ocultaba su rostro bajo su pelo. "Amidamaru, q es lo q te preocupa? Dime, por favor."

Amidamaru no respondía. "Es acaso, q no quieres q sea más fuerte q papá?" Se acerco cada vez más. "Q yo pueda lastimar a papá, q lo mate?"Se paro en frente el con los puños apretados, "Dime es eso lo q te preocupa?! ES ESO VERDAD? TAN POCA CONFIANZA TIENES EN MI?! DIME!!!"

Amidamaru: Se da cuenta del peligro, "AMO HANNA!"·

Hanna: "Q…?" Pisa una teja q estaba medio salida, y cae. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Cae desde el techo, gritando de desesperación, y alguien lo coge en el piso de abajo.

Hanna: Abre los ojos, comprobando q estaba vivo, "hm? Estoy vivo, AHHHHH!" Mira a su salvador, "Papá?"

Yoh: Lo mira y luego le sonríe, "Te encuentras bien pequeño?"

Hanna: "S…sí."

Yoh: "Q bueno." Lo deja en el suelo, "La próxima vez ten más cuidado, y confianza." Se inca para esta a su altura, "Recuerda q eres un shaman, deberías poder manejar ese tipo de situaciones"

Hanna: "…… si…" Responde con un tono de disculpa.

Ambos shamanes seguidos por sus amigos entran a la casa mientras el samurai ve con preocupación la situación.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Lejos en un monte arde un fuego pequeño, una sombra se encuentra sentada con una pierna doblada y un brazo sobre esta mirando como el fuego se consume.

La sombra de una joven q aparece con el viento se muestra también, esta se va acercando lentamente hacia la sombra y se detiene para hacer una reverencia.

¿?: "Señor, he averiguado todo lo que me pidió. El niño, Hanna, tiene ya 6 años, y los otros también regresaron. Al parecer uno de los oficiales los contacto. No estoy segura todavia, pero parece que planean algo, y es por eso que abandonaron la pelea." Levanta la mirada.

La joven era de piel oscura, llevaba un conjunto de piel que cubría solo la parte inferior y la superior, en ambas piernas y en su brazo llevaba pulseras de oro, su pelo era rizado y caía sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran negros y penetrantes, de unos aproximadamente 12 o 13 años.

¿?: "Muy bien opacho, fuiste de gran ayuda." Se levanta. "Ahora, sigue con tu trabajo."

Opacho: Haciendo una reverencia. "Si mi señor." Desaparece.

¿?: "Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan." Se voltea y camina hacia el fuego, "pronto, todo lo que me hicieron se pagara" mientras se va acercando el fuego crece, "por q esto no se quedara así…" el fuego crece hasta igualarlo en altura revelando el rostro del castaño de pelo largo, su tez blanca y una gran cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que iba desde su parpado hasta un poco mas cerca de su oreja. El shaman del fuego... "Yoh!"

Hao Asakura vuelve.


End file.
